A Brother's Betrayal
by Chereche
Summary: The second, less famous and misunderstood son of Lily and James Potter, reaches his breaking point when he finds that he cannot trust the only person he ever looked up to, his own brother. Can their relationship survive his brother's betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Summary: The second, less famous son of Lily and James Potter, reaches his breaking point when he finds that he cannot trust the only person he ever looked up to, his twin brother.

Warnings: AU, angst.

Chapter:

Being the younger brother of the boy-who-lived was never an easy task, but the only real solace Harry James Potter could find in it was the fact that through it all, Evan remained by his side. Older by half an hour, the redheaded Potter took his responsibility as an older brother seriously, something that had gained him the admiration of his parents as he always kept an eye out for his more introverted twin.

Whereas he was as outgoing as his father had been and was easily the Wizarding media's favourite person to follow given his bright smiles, willingness to provide autographs and words of encouragement whenever he was asked, his brother was the opposite. Like their mother, Harry preferred to remain out of the limelight while fully encouraging his brother to take all that was his due. Since that moment in their shared crib, when even as a toddler, the urge to protect was so strong that Evan moved in front of his twin and took the killing curse meant for him and miraculously survived, Harry knew that his older brother was his life and there was nothing he would not do for him.

His godfather Sirius often laughed at him as he followed Evan around, nicknaming him Shadow, but despite his blushes, Harry never minded, nor did Evan, indeed the older twin went out of his way to make his brother proud of him. Mastering quidditch earned him an earnest smile from his brother, something that meant more to him than anything else in the world, and the happiness he felt after coaxing a reluctant Harry onto a broom and watching him soar through the sky with even more grace than he could hope to achieve did nothing to dampen his affection for his little brother. Jealousy had no place in their relationship, they were brothers and they would always have each other's back. It was a promise they had made to each other their last night at Godric's Hollow, just before they were set to begin Hogwarts and it was one that they strove diligently to keep. It was a shame really that one of them would break it eventually and with it his brother's heart.

It hadn't taken long for the rumours to start that there was something seriously wrong with the younger Potter. To start with, a Potter in Ravenclaw - preposterous. The fact that their beloved saviour had stood from his spot in Gryffindor and cheered wildly for him (finally prompting others to do the same) meant little. Indeed, it was seen as an act of mercy towards the oddball Potter who, throughout the feast, shot anxious looks to his brother, never before having found himself in a situation where he would not have him to cushion his slightly anti-social tendencies.

Even among the Ravenclaws, the house of the learning, he was an oddity, sprouting passages with an ease that was daunting to the rest, leading them to ostracize him for being a know-it-all by the end of the week, no matter how many points he earned the house. And when, after Evan through sheer good luck had secured a spot as chaser on the Gryffindor team in his first year and had gone on to demand that his twin be allowed to tryout since an exception had already been made, everyone hailed him as a decent brother and praised him for Harry's magnificent flying ability. Harry himself received little praise and indeed, found censure from the Quidditch team, none to pleased that a first year had displaced their fifth year Seeker. In fact, had it not been for Professor Flitwick's presence during the try-out, Harry doubted the captain would have selected him, best flier or not. After all, he was the oddball Potter.

Never once did Harry complain, not when his only presents came from his family, while Evan's pile was in danger of tipping over. When tentatively after the holidays, his parents had sat him down since he never mentioned anything about the school that did not strictly have to do with academics, Harry reluctantly admitted that although grateful to Evan, he no longer loved Qudditch as he used to and played only because he had expressed a desire to face Harry in a match. Furthermore, he had found little friendship in Ravenclaw and although he did not say it, his parents easily realised that his brother's fame was partially responsible for it.

A talk with Evan later had seen a distraught redheaded boy seeking out his twin who had already made great headway into the reading list for the second term, and, held firmly in his embrace, Harry had listened to his brother's apologies for neglecting him and readily accepted his promise to spend more time with him in the upcoming term. And as to the scolding Evan gave him that night, after he insisted that their father enlarge the bed in his room so they could both share it as had been their habit in their younger days, Harry admitted that he had never seen his brother so happy surrounded by his friends that he did not want to disturb that for him. Evan sharply reminded him that as his younger brother he would never be a nuisance and had then engaged his twin in a wrestling match he easily won, but the message was clear. He would always have the time for his brother. Reassured by that fact, it was a much happier Harry Potter who returned to Hogwarts.

Evan had insisted he join him with his friends on the train but despite Evan's best efforts to include him in their conversations, it was awkward at best until Harry ended up feigning sleep, if only to give himself a respite from the terse conversations. He had to stifle a smile when Evan pulled him down so his head could rest on his shoulder although the happiness faded with the next spoken words.

"Why is he here Ev?" Ron Weasley whined, causing Evan to say sharply,

"Keep your voice down. He's sleeping."

"Exactly my point," he groused. "Why's he here? Doesn't he have somewhere else to mope?"

"Stop it Ron," his brother defended, even as Harry stiffened. Was this what people really thought of him? "I told you to stop insulting Harry. He is my brother."

The redhead snorted. "And what? He's weird, how many times must I tell you that? You've heard the rumours about him, he's an outcast in _Ravenclaw _for Merlin sake. Who studies so much that he has no friends? I tell you something's not right with him."

And so he had continued, at each juncture Evan butting in with fiercely whispered retorts as he attempted to defend his brother. However, it did little to reassure Harry, who noticed that with each passing minute, Evan's voice lost some of its intensity, until finally all he could say was "He's my brother."

Time passed and while Evan's stay at Hogwarts got better, Harry's grewincreasingly worse. By their second year, he had dropped out of the Qudditch team. He had thought it would be a welcomed move, none of them seemed to appreciate him and he was always yelled at the most by the captain. A word to Flitwick or even Evan would have ended that immediately but Harry did not want to be a nuisance and so he held his peace. The move made him a hated member of the house. They saw it as a betrayal, his denying them of his talent. When he had, incredulously asked if they meant him, the very one they always castigated he had been soundly lambasted. Not even Evan could understand his decision, not that Harry had ever told him the true reasons, and somehow seeing the disappointed look on his older brother's face tore at his heart so much so that he would have instantly rejoined the team had it been possible, if only to bring a smile back to Evan's face.

The Christmas holidays occurred immediately after that and somehow or another, Ron was spending the entire time with them and being the loudmouth that he was, Harry easily heard his comments of "Your brother's bonkers!" and others along the line with little difficulty, even from a next room. His mother had offered to let him invite a friend over, something he had shrugged off and dismissed. The only person in Ravenclaw he was relatively close to now was Luna Lovegood and only because she was as much of an outcast as he was, although not as hated. His parents were once again aware that their younger son Hogwarts days, despite his high marks were not going as smoothly as they would have liked, but with an extra houseguest they never found the time to address it, and Evan, captivated by his friend's presence, never even noticed it.

Third year came and went, with the addition of Hermione Granger to Evan's group of friends so now there were two additional persons who traipsed around Godric Hollow or dragged Evan off to their homes, leaving Harry alone. Unlike Weasley, Granger was a bit of a study bug but even she thought he was strange, a feeling no doubt perpetuated by the fact that she had finally discovered who was the mystery student who kept her out of the top spot in their year. It just was not possible, he heard her complaining to his brother once. How could he be beating her when he did not seem at all extraordinarily smart? Harry had not even waited around for his brother's reply.

However if Harry thought it could not get worse, he was seriously wrong, for in their forth year the rumours started. There was talk on the horizon that a new Dark Lord was on the rise and recruiting members (a rumour that was resoundly proved to be a hoax by one particular newspaper seeking to increase its readership). However, the damage was done and as teenagers were prone to do, the article was morphed and spread around until it became a tale of a depraved wizard who had actively recruited members from the school to be his new evil army. And somehow, people believed he was one of the so called recruits. Why? It was always the silent ones of course. And they had even given him a motive, jealous of his noble brother, the black sheep of the Potter family trying to make a name for himself no matter the cost. The fact that Luna, in her own special brand of humour had taken to calling him my lord (he was her prince after all in Lunaverse) only propelled the rumour-mill.

The end of their forth year proved a welcome reprieve and having remembered a conversation between his older brother and father some months before, Harry threw his energy into creating the perfect birthday gift for his brother, something unique and one hundred percent his efforts only. And so he had taken to locking himself in his room for hours on end, emerging only when necessary and even then carrying his research books around with him. His parents, who had by now resigned themselves to him being a quiet scholar made little comment, Lily willingly giving him an advance on his allowance to fund his little experiment. It was the first time he had ever made such a request and with the hopeful look he had given her, she had willingly given the necessary money over, only to wonder a few days later if she should have denied him, given the way he had locked himself away for even longer periods and outside his door she could her him muttering loudly to himself.

Weasley's presence a week before their birthday proved an unwelcomed one for Harry, as with his partner in crime, Evan and he ran amok in the house, causing random disturbances that led to Harry begging his father to sound proof his room. Evan, overhearing him had shot him a guilty look but with a snort from Ron it was gone, and the pair left, the elder twin not even noticing the flash of pain that crossed his twin's features before he returned to his room, not even noticing when James followed and cast the required spells after staring sadly at his younger boy before leaving, vowing after their birthday to send Ron home and sit his sons down for a serious talk. At this point it seemed that only Evan was unaware of the rift between him and his brother and it was something they could no longer ignore. How could James have known that only a few days later on the 30th of July, that rift would widen into a gulf that would be practically insurmountable?

oOoOoOoOo

Harry was feverishly working on the gift. It was only a few hours away from midnight and he had sworn to have it done by then, ready to be presented to Evan. As such, he had excused himself early from the pre-birthday meal, his mother, although mildly disappointed let him leave after bidding polite goodbyes to the Grangers and Weasleys who had joined them for an overnight celebration. It was only then truthfully, that she realised that there was no one there whom Harry had invited and with a pang she realised that she had not asked him - only Evan who had shrugged on his way to the floo and said that there was no-one Harry was really close to. The easiness with which Evan had said it disturbed her and it was then she had begged James to intervene as it was obvious that the twins were not as he had said working out the issue on their own. Feeling extremely guilty, she could barely enjoy the remainder of the meal, as she recalled now clearly Harry mentioning a Lovegood girl on occassion and wondered if it would be too obvious if she tried to get the girl to attend the party the next day.

The speaking glances the remainder of the teenagers sent each other should have been warning enough, especially when they disappeared not too long after Harry, whispering feverishly among each other. But then, wasn't that the way with teenagers? It was only when, almost an hour later a crying Harry burst into the room, clutching something to his chest did they realise that something was terribly wrong.

"Harry!" she asked in concern at her younger son, only to be held in place when the other three teenagers hurried in wearing various expressions. Hermione looked incredibly guilty, Ron seemed mystified, but it was Evan's expression that was the most worrisome, he seemed horrified.

"Harry please wait!" he shouted desperately, none of them seemingly realising that there were others in the room. "I'm sorry!"

His words were the wrong thing to say, for the younger Potter, who had been halfway through the room, spun and the adults and teenagers alike cringed when they saw the open hurt in his eyes as tears continued to trail down his cheeks and his hands on whatever he held tightened.

"Sorry?" he repeated, in a tear-choked voice. "Sorry?"

"Harry," Evan began, going to move forward only to stop when Harry took a step back, a sob tearing from his throat. Riveted by the scene the adults could do little but watch what was playing out and hopefully understand.

"You...of all people..." he choked out, another tear falling, "would believe that of me?"

"Harry, no...I...please, it wasn't what it looked like," the elder Potter finally managed, a pained look on his face, even as the teenagers behind him glanced at each other.

"Oh?" Harry asked, a hard edge entering his voice, alongside the weepy quality. "So you didn't break into my room to find the 'dark artefact' I was working on?"

The gasp that tore from the adults' throats were palpable and Granger and Weasley, finally noticing the audience, winced, Granger looking even guiltier.

"Harry...yes...I was," he admitted in a small voice. "But Ron said...and you have to admit...you were acting shady since we got home..." he finished lamely.

His attempt to shift blame had the opposite effect than he expected and for the first time in living memory, the Potters' saw their younger son enraged. "So it's my fault!" he yelled, pain obvious in his tone. "My fault that my _brother_ of all people thinks I'm some budding dark lord because I was working on something in _my _room."

"Don't yell at him!" Weasley broke in, drawing all attention to him. He nearly withered under the condemnatory looks sent his way, most of all by his parents who apparently realised his part in the whole affair. However he doggedly continued. "If you have nothing to hide why wouldn't you show it to us! What harm could it have done unless you were hiding something eh Potter! Don't try to make us look bad because..."

"You know nothing!" Harry screamed, gesticulating wildly with a free hand. Around him, objects in the room started reacting to his temper and were slowly vibrating, not that any one noticed at the moment. "Who the hell are you!" he demanded continuing. "I live here, not you! Who in Merlin's name are you to demand what I am doing in _my _room in _my _house. This is the Potter residence, not the Weasley! You had no right to break down my door, same way you Granger had no right to try to _accio _what does not belong to you!"

At this, the bushy haired girl dropped her gaze, a glance to her mother showing that she was in major trouble. "But most of all," Harry continued, tears streaming down his face once again. "Was the fact that you were with them Evan!" His voice broke at this point. Across the room, tears were streaming down Lily Potter's face at her son's obvious pain while James was torn between comforting his second born and hexing the other three to oblivion.

"You're my brother," Harry continued, tears dripping copiously as he talked. "You didn't ask me anything, you just went along with them. You _always _go along with them. Why Evan? Why? I'm you're brother, not him. I'm sorry I'm not perfect," he gasped out, not even noticing the tears that were now coursing down his elder brother's cheeks. "I don't care that you don't talk to me in school anymore; it hurt when you didn't defend me against the rumours but I thought you didn't know and I wasn't going and tell you. But not only did you know, you _believed _them...them over _me_. I thought you loved me Evan?"

With that last heart felt line, Harry broke off, unable to continue and half-blinded by the tears he was shedding. In one last move, he flung the parcel he had been gripping forward, and with a thump it landed at his brother's feet. "Happy Birthday Evan," he managed as he stumbled out of the room, running blindly.

Lily was after him in a second, running to comfort her poor boy and to stop him from doing something dangerous. The Grangers and Weasleys were on their feet, loudly yelling at their children, Hermione taking it silently even as she wondered how she had been so stupid, while Weasley half heartedly tried to defend himself. James Potter was standing besides his older son, never so disappointed with him as before as now, but knowing from the shocked expression on his face that no words were necessary. The guilt he was suffering was enough.

Moreso when he knelt and picked up an almost completed comic book filled with multiple dimensioned mobile pictures of him. The first of many sobs tore from his throat as he flipped through it, James from besides him eyes watering as well as he recognised what it was from an earlier conversation with his son. Evan had made an offhand comment about how, if there was one thing in the world he wanted, it was to have a comic book about himself. "That way I'd actually see myself as a hero," he had laughed.

And his twin, one who he was now realising how much he had neglected, had took him to his word and had spent the past few weeks creating this for him, the rip on the last page clearly indicating that he had been working on it when they had barged in. Harry had been so protective of it because he didn't want it ruined, and what had they- _he_- tried to do but grab it from him, so much so that, once Ron's accusation had been spewed, he looked at them through wide eyes before he ran off, tears streaking down his face? The hurt in his face then and now was impossible to erase from memory and Evan stood there frozen, unaware of anything, not even when the Weasleys and then Grangers departed, apologising for their children's behaviour, not even when he heard his father leave for a moment and his mother's angry voice came from beyond. Not even when James returned and clasped a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the expression on his father's face.

As James propelled him from the room and up the stairs to his own bedroom, only one thought was on his mind. What had he done? And the answer was dismally clear.

He had broken his brother's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:

"_Why a comic book of all things?" James Potter asked his elder son curiously over his shoulder as he automatically put together a sandwich._

"_Because Dad," his redheaded son replied with a grin. "All comic books have heroes. I'm the wizarding world's right? And I don't even remember how. At least if I had a comic book I'd actually be able to see myself being heroic!"_

"_An interesting rationale you have there son," James pointed out as he lifted his newly composed sandwich and took a huge bite of it. His son smiled before racing out of the room, shouting over his shoulder something about Ron before he disappeared, not even noticing his twin sitting quietly at the counter a sparkle shining in his eyes before he too exited the kitchen, giving a father a much more reserved smile as he ambled out._

oOoOoOoO

Was that moment the beginning of the end, Evan Potter asked himself as he sat in the corridor of St. Mungo's, waiting for his parents inside the healer's office with Harry to emerge. Or had it started long before that and it was only now that he was starting to realise it? It was obviously the latter, although the Potter heir could not pinpoint an exact occasion. How was it that only when confronted by his sobbing brother did he realise how much he had lost? When had he stopped looking out for his little brother? When had he stopped caring about him, and yes, he had stopped caring about him.

If he had cared, as was his duty as brother, he would have never allowed Ron to bang down Harry's door, hell, he would have punched him, best friend or not for even insinuating that Harry was evil. But what had he done? Gone along with the whole thing, and not just to placate his friends, but because a part of him was suspicious too. Suspicious that his brother was locking himself away in his room, refusing to come out unless absolutely necessary, going so far as to request his room being soundproofed. He had been there when Harry had requested it, and despite knowing that the latter was requested because _he _had been so inconsiderate not to moderate his and his friends' activities so not as to be a nuisance, he had added in to the speculation, buying into the belief that Harry was hiding something.

And it was true, his brother was hiding something, but it was far from nefarious. Indeed, it was the best birthday gift Evan had received in his life - and it was one he was not sure he could ever look at without feeling the urge to weep. The comic book pages were embedded into his memory, the careful detail, the craftsmanship, the fact that Harry had even gone so far as to incorporate his favourite adventure novel's plot into the design, adding a depth to it that showed an underlying talent. Harry had spent countless hours working on it, and in the hours before the clock stroked midnight had went into overdrive trying to complete it.

And what had he done?

Stood there with a suspicious look on his face while Ron yelled at a startled Harry who dropped the wand he had been holding and all but dove over something, a move that confirmed his suspicions. Evan remembered the grim satisfaction he felt when Hermione demanded that Harry show the item, not even caring when Ron tried to manhandle his younger brother and he squirmed away, rising and planting his feet determinedly as he fought off Hermione's summoning charm. However, that determined look faded when he saw him standing behind Hermione, obviously doing little to help.

And when he, in the coldest tone possible had demanded that his younger brother hand it over to him and Harry shook his head, looking at him in confusion, and then when Ron yelled at him to drop the "artefact" a look of dawning realisation lit his face. Harry turned, not to Ron, not to Hermione, but to _him _with an expression of pain on his face so great that Evan felt as if he had been slapped, a feeling that only increased when the first of many tears started coursing down his little brother's face. "E-Evan?" only one word, but with it all the emotions running through Harry was plainly obvious, something that Hermione, even Ron recognised.

There was not the anger of being caught in his tone, nor was there shock or even surprise. What laced Harry Potter's voice was a pain so great that none of them could move for several seconds as he ran out the room, a broken sob escaping him. It was only when Evan heard him stumble did he fly from the room to see Harry struggling to rise, an action hampered by the body wracking sobs that enveloped him that the reality of the situation hit him. "Harry!" he had called but all it did was grant his twin the energy he needed to stumble along, much faster than him despite his distress until they were downstairs, in the room where the adults were and they had the confrontation that had left Evan Potter feeling colder than he had ever thought possible in his life.

Last night was safely the worst he had ever experienced. His father had left him in his room without a word and much later, through his sobs he heard movement in his brother's room next door only to realise it was not Harry alone, but his parents talking in worried tones before silence pervaded. He had not even thought to go to him, for he was trapped in a world of despair as he realised just how much harm he had done. And this morning, after he had finally caught a few hours of restless sleep and had awakened, unsure of what to do, but feeling a pressing need to go to his brother, he had crossed the short distance and after several futile knocks, opened the door, only to scream for his parents minutes later when he found Harry in an unresponsive state. Which had led him to his current position, seated here in the hospital.

He was numb, completely numb and it was all he could do not to break down in tears. The media was around, a passing healer had warned him about half an hour before the wing they were on was on an unofficial locked down, only certified personal allowed in. He did not even know why he was so surprised when he had been informed. He was the boy-who-lived after all; even a simple trip to Diagon Alley had the potential to turn into a media frenzy if care was not taken. Not that he had minded, he thought grimly, recalling his wide smiles and feeling of importance as he signed autographs and answered questions about his school life and his plans for the future. Where had Harry, his antisocial little twin been in at all those times? It was only now that it occurred to him that his brother was rarely in the pictures that graced the covers of the newspapers. His parents were often in it with him, but had Harry willingly slipped away to stay out of the limelight or had he, with his passive nature allowed himself to be pushed aside, lost in the throngs of pressing people? So many unanswered questions, he sighed, leaning forward so he could bury his face in his hands. Eventually there were the sounds of footsteps hurriedly approaching him, and when he looked up was to give his and Harry's godfathers a faint smile.

"What happened Evan?" Remus asked at once, dropping into a crouch and staring worriedly at his godson.

"What happened to Shadow?" Sirius seconded as he dropped down into the seat besides the redhead.

A sad chuckle escaped the boy as his eyes watered and he felt his lips trembling as his eyes slowly met a warm but worried amber gaze. "I happened," was all he managed before the tears and sobs began. Seeking comfort, no matter how small or undeserved, Evan rocked forward, allowing his godfather to accept his weight and press his head against his shoulder, letting him cry without censure. Above him two of the marauders shared scared looks at the cryptic statement, before Sirius put a hand on the heaving teen's back, rubbing gently. It took a while for the Potter boy to calm himself and finally after his tears ceased and his breathing steadied, he explained the events of the previous night, the odd tear or two falling in between. What bothered him more than ever when he was through was that, like his father, there was no disgust for him in either of the men. Only concern and sympathy shone in their gazes.

"Why?" he asked brokenly, as Remus finally rose to settle on the seat besides him and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Why what Evan?" Sirius asked softly, his fingers carting soothingly through his wavy hair.

"You and dad...why aren't you yelling? Why don't you hate me? I did this to Harry!"

"We all make mistakes Evan," a new voice responded from across the floor.

Turning his head, Evan's eyes widened as his father walked over, his expression neutral as he stopped before his son, and placing his hands on his shoulder, pulled him to his feet. "We all make mistakes Evan Potter, serious ones at that, and I, your mother, Remus and Sirius all understand that. What you did was wrong, and we will speak about it at a later time son, make no doubt about it, but to cast harsh words at you now is meaningless. You understand the ramifications of your actions; even I could see that last night. How can we be mad at you when you obviously have, are and probably will for a long while to come repent for you actions? To rebuke you further would be cruel."

"But mom-"

Understanding, the Potter patriarch pulled his son forward into a tight hug, mouthing a thank you to his friends over his head, to which they nodded. "Is not here because someone has to stay with Harry," he replied, "and, despite everything, she knows that you respond better to me, the way she does with Harry. No matter the fact that you and your brother are carbon copies of us minus the eyes," he teased lightly, if only to bring his elder son out of his depression "Harry is, without a doubt a mama's boy, the same way you are my little stinker."

"Dad..." he said mildly at the nickname from long ago. However, the message was understood. His parents still loved him as much as ever, the past events did not change that. "Thank you," he said sincerely as he drew away and his father smiled and ruffled his hair lightly, pulling him against his side as he spoke to his friends.

"Libby sent you over?" he inquired.

"Your elf is most diligent," Remus confirmed.

"James, how is Harry?" Sirius asked and with that, the eldest Potter found himself pinned by three anxious gazes.

"Harry," he began as he rubbed a soothing hand along Evan's back, "is suffering from emotional trauma."

"No-" Evan whispered horrified at the 'trauma' bit, leading his father to pull him tighter to his side, the touch the only thing currently anchoring him to reality.

"When Evan went to him this morning," James explained further, "Harry was sitting in his bed, staring at nothing. When none of could get a response from him, we brought him here. Why we are taking so long is because the healer – a specialist in mind matters actually has to probe into Harry's psyche to draw him out. More than his own desire to disassociate himself from what happened, Harry's magic, sensing that he was being overburdened, turned inwards..."

"Creating a barrier that numbed Harry's ability to respond," Remus finished knowingly.

"Exactly that," James agreed.

"What...what does that mean," Evans asked softly.

"Put simply Evan, Harry, locked his awareness away. The healer has been chipping away at it all this time, coaxing him back. It is not an easy task and we are not certain what frame of mind he will be in when he emerges from it. Speaking of which, Evan, another healer will be here shortly for you."

Startled, the elder twin pulled away. "Why...I'm fine!"

Sadly, James shook his head. "Based on what we told the healer son, she believes that there is a high probability that you to a milder extent may be suffering from trauma as well. If not dealt with properly Evan it can escalate which is what I originally came out here to tell you."

Twenty minutes later, the boy-who-lived, with his father by his side, submitted to the healer and allowed himself to be talked to and have his mind probed. The healer confirmed that he was indeed wallowing in guilt however not to an extent to cause alarm. Although the healer recommend that he be given a calming potion and some kept on hand, there was no reason to admit the teenager and he was free to go back waiting for word on his brother. With James able to confirm that at least one of their boys was fine, he and his wife traded places, allowing Lily a chance to speak with the son she had up until now more or less ignored since the previous night's occurrence. Pulling her child so that he lay with his head cradled on her lap, she reassured him that her love for him was constant and it was her worry and not any nefarious thoughts that led her to ignoring him. Evan was mildly relieved when informed that it was not solely his actions responsible for Harry's current state.

"Healer Madison says that this has been building up," she explained softly as she combed through his hair idly just to keep her hands busy. Their godfathers had gone to deal with the press at James' request and so it was only them on the isolated corridor. "I always knew that Harry was not comfortable at Hogwarts, but I never realised it was to this extent. Every year, his suffering for a lack of a better word was increasing, this past year, according to the healer being the worst. Last night just pushed him over the edge," she finished softly.

"I'm sorry," was all he could think to reply, when the eyes that Harry shared looked down into his.

"Harry is the one who needs to hear those words Evan, not me," she said softly. "The healer wouldn't tell me exactly what Harry's been through, patient confidentiality I suppose, and quite frankly, I don't want to know any more than necessary before I find myself in Azkaban."

"People hate him," Evan murmured, expressing the realisations he had made the night before. "I never understood that until last night. What Ron kept spouting, those weren't his words alone, they were what the school on a whole thought of him. I always brushed it off, thinking Ron was just jealous that Harry was my twin. I let him Mom, I let him insult Harry, _my _Harry."

Despite the melancholy on the redhead's face, his mother could not help but smile slightly at the possessive tone he adopted. Here was the relationship between the brothers she was accustomed too, the one where Evan took his role as elder brother seriously, the one, who in their youth would do anything for his green-eyed brother to make him crack a smile. Lily was happy, happy to see that despite the tragedy that had become one of her son's life that there was a silver lining. When Harry recovered, no matter how long it took things would be different. Although she could not fully phantom when the brothers' relationship had started to falter, she knew that at least one of them, Evan especially would do his damnest to make it right. She could only hope that her youngest would be willing to give his older brother another chance.

It was another four days before the healers declared Harry fit enough to return home, days spent removing the barrier before replacing it with dampers, a measure necessary if Harry's magic was not to lash out and recreate a barrier, perhaps even a stronger one, putting them squarely back at stage one. The pain the younger Potter felt was still there but not with the previous overwhelming intensity. He was scheduled for weekly therapy sessions during which the force of the dampers would be gradually lessened, allowing him to slowly deal with his emotions. It was something that would eventually allow him full inner peace and when that time occurred, his treatment would be considered one hundred percent complete. The Potters were all glad to have him back home, although it was plainly obvious that their hopes for a reconciliation between the boys was almost completely dashed. While Harry's reactions to his parents were typical, his demeanour towards his brother was cold at best.

Nothing the healers did could lessen the pain and hurt Harry felt towards his brother in those first few weeks after he came home. He avoided his elder brother as much as possible and actually flinched the first few times Evan approached him, leading to the redhead retiring to his room in near tears. For the first time, Evan was the one being ignored by his brother and the few weeks before he returned to Hogwarts were cheerless to say the least. Not only did Harry's ignorance of him hurt, what was worse was the realisation that this was what his brother felt towards him for the past few years while he was out gallivanting with his friends.

James had had to put a steadying hand on Evan's shoulders the first time Luna Lovegood came over and Harry shot her a brilliant smile, the smile that Harry usually gave _him_. As his twin led the girl by him, chattering softly and did not even glance in his direction, Evan's world had tilted, and once calm, he had asked his parents if that was how it had been for Harry, sighing in despair when they shot each other a look before almost hesitantly, nodding. It seemed that karma indeed existed, because consciously or unconsciously Harry Potter was giving his brother a taste of what he himself had experienced.

The decision to remove Harry from Hogwarts was a difficult one to make but they all knew it was for the best. Sending him back into the very environment that had brought him to where he was was not feasible and the headmaster, an old family friend graciously forwarded to Lily and James the course materials for what would have been Harry's OWL year. While his peers would sit the examinations in Hogwarts, Harry would undertake his at the ministry after an intense self-study programme. The headmaster had high hopes that the second Potter would rejoin them in time for his sixth year and thus refused to remove his name from the school registry. Evan took the decision the hardest, as was expected. The barrier between the brothers had not lessened in the least, reaching the point where Harry no longer acknowledged him in the slightest.

It was on his last night before he returned to Hogwarts alone that Evan finally gathered enough of his Gryffindor courage to approach Harry and hopefully gain an audience with him. There were things that needed to be said, things that he had to bring out into the open if he was not to leave the home...and his brother behind burdened. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for his permission to enter. Harry seemed startled by his presence, no doubt having expecting their parents but he said nothing as Evan approached and sat a safe distance away.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence Evan spoke, Harry looking at him guardedly through the fall of his hair. "Tomorrow's the first," he said softly, "its back to Hogwarts with me and then I won't be home until Christmas." No response, not that he truly expected one. "I-I just wanted to say," he rambled, looking down towards the floor, pointedly ignoring the spot where he could remember Harry sitting and working on his birthday gift.

"I'll miss you Harry, really miss you. I know...I know I have been the world's worst brother to you recently...and I know I deserve you not speaking to me...but I thought...I knew that I couldn't leave here tomorrow without telling you this. I...I don't know Harry...it seems as if...it's like tonight's a pinnacle...and I can't help but feel that if I didn't do this...I would be loosing you forever. I...I failed you Harry...in so many ways...I chose Ron and Hermione over you...I chose _everyone _over you...my little brother...I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life Harry...and I didn't realise that until all of this happened and I saw that I was loosing you...*still* could loose you. I don't know where to start to make this up for you so I won't even try. All I can do is this.

"That's all I have to say Harry. I failed you...but I still love you...and if ever you think you can trust me again...give me another chance, I'll be waiting. Being your big brother is the best thing I could ever hope for Harry, and maybe one day you can give me the chance to make up for what I've done. Have a good Fall Harry...I don't want to pressure you so I won't write...and won't until you believe me worthy of the honour. I love you little brother and hopefully I'll be able to prove it."

With that said the elder twin rose, disheartened by Harry's continuous silence but grateful that he had at least heard him out and that thought was enough to comfort him as he went about his nightly routine, feeling considerably better and actually somewhat looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. That feeling only intensified the next morning when he awakened and sitting up felt something flutter down to his chest. It was a folded parchment and after pulling his curtains wide, he opened it.

By the time he was through a single tear trailed down his face, but there was a brilliant smile on his face, one that was still in place when he lugged his trunk out of his room, stopping briefly before Harry's closed bedroom door to lay a warm hand against it. "I love you Harry," he whispered before leaving, down to a breakfast with his parents before a journey to the station. And then, while in a carriage awaiting the arrival of his friends whom he had not seen since that dreadful night, he pulled the letter out and read it again, tracing one line in particularly repeatedly, written in Harry's elegant scrawl with a light finger.

Please write to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:

"Mama?"

A small smile formed on Lily Potter's face as her youngest called to her from his seat at the kitchen table. He was busy finishing the requested test she had given him, the last one before he sat his final OWL exam the following day. The smile was tinged with a hint of sadness as she left the spoon stirring the pot as she went to him, running her hand through his hair as she wordlessly accepted the parchment from him and scanned the answers. Yet another O she thought contentedly as she pressed a kiss of congratulations to his forehead before shooing him outside for a well deserved break.

Mama.

A title he had not used for her in years but had once more adopted since his return from St. Mungo a little under a year ago. The healer had seen nothing wrong with it, nor the fact that James was once again Papa, and his extended family, Uncle Sirry and Uncle Remmy. It had been his, along with Evan's names for them when they were quite small, names that had disappeared somewhere around their fifth or sixth birthdays. And now Harry used them all freely.

Healer Madison had assured them that Harry's treatments were going as well as could be expected and that instances of age regression were fairly common with patients dealing with emotional trauma. Besides, she continued, Harry's case was mild at best, limited only to his titles for them and his slightly more clingy nature. The latter, she hypothesised was a manifestation of Harry's unconscious desire for his brother. For had he not, in his younger years, acted the same around his twin?

All siblings shared a bond with each other, the one between twins the strongest. Some, like the Weasley twins shared an uncanny knack for completing each other's sentences and seemingly knowing what the other was thinking. Others, like the Patils always seemed to know the other's emotions; it wasn't uncommon to see one of them with a slightly amused smile at the same time that the other was laughing about something across the hall, or to find one moody when the other was angry.

The Potter twins were no different, their bond manifested in their interactions with each other. Evan was the fiercely protective and more dominant twin, Harry the levelheaded and usually soft spoken counterpart. They complemented each other, each putting the other into a balanced state. With Evan away at Hogwarts, and Harry at his most vulnerable point, he transferred his behaviours for his brother to his parents, relying on them to guide him through his darkest hours. Whether he realised the fact was a different story.

He had one session at St. Mungo's left and it would be the toughest yet as the last of his dampeners were removed and he was forced to experience the remainder of his suppressed emotions. He had made good progress, both on his own and with the healers. His relationship with his twin was still stilted, their conversations over Christmas awkward at best, but at least it was a start. Harry had managed to speak with Evan, never about anything personal and always with the buffer of a parent around. However, it was still considerably better than his reactions to him in the summer.

oOoOoOoOo

Evan had seen Harry's surprised at Christmas when he was told that it would be a Weasley and Granger free affair. No doubt he had believed that it was his parents' doing, wanting to spare him unnecessary stress. The elder Potter was not about to correct his assumption and inform him that his friendship with Ron had all but collapsed and that with Hermione was hardly better. Evan had served a week of detention for breaking his formerly best friend's nose and not two days later landing him in the hospital wing for an overnight stay.

The first act happened his second night back in the dormitory. Ron still thought their actions that night justified, but Evan, still tormented by Harry's condition had not stood for it and after his first warning was ignored, had introduced his then best friend to his fist when he murmured loudly that he had been right and Harry's treatment in St. Mungo was proof that he was truly bonkers. Evan had to admit that he had been stunned when seconds after Ron straightened, Neville added a black eye to his collection and, while they worked side by side scrubbing the third floor bathroom floor, the some-what shy Gryffindor told him of the events that led him to live with his Gram. Evan returned the favour by explaining what was wrong with Harry, and a tentative friendship formed that night, one that the Potter heir was now diligently pursuing.

His friendship with Hermione was only on a slightly better footing given that she wisely avoided all conversation surrounding Harry. However, he had stumbled across her a few weeks into the term while he was putting his father's invisibility cloak to use and overheard her remarking that with Harry gone, the top spot in their year was hers. In an ode to his brother, Evan dove into his work with earnestness that would impress even Harry. He was almost certain that he had jumped a good five or so places up the rankings, and hoped that it was enough to keep Hermione in second place. He had no doubt that the clever witch would realise that he had somehow heard her words when the final rankings were revealed. For had not she at one point, whether jokingly or otherwise, stated that he was all brawn and no brains? It was the perfect non-violent revenge for her callousness towards his brother.

If it had not been for his parents' letters of reassurance that Harry was indeed reading the letters he owled, he would have thought that his twin had changed his mind about wanting him to write. But then, Harry's first letter had never given any indication that he had intended to respond. His mother had told him once that she always saw Harry scribbling away, not too long after a letter arrived and had been surprised that they never had been sent. Cleaning his room one day while Harry was at the hospital, Lily had found a pile of addressed letters. It seemed her youngest did not have the courage to send them. The fact that they had been written at all was enough solace for the redheaded Potter. Harry would give them to him on his own time. He would wait for that day, no longer how long it took.

oOoOoOoOo

"Papa?" Harry asked softly, minutes after he had dropped down besides the man.

Immediately the newspaper James had been reading was tossed aside, all of his focus on the teenager besides him. Initially he had believed that Harry had just come for the company, but his name, along with the slight edge to it confirmed that more than that was wanted.

"Yes Harry, what's on your mind?" he asked easily, and when his son hesitated, he added teasingly, "Did you miss that one point that would give you a distinction in Runes?"

"Papa," Harry grumbled, elbowing him for the jab. "It's the point in History I'm worried about. But that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Then what is?" James inquired, as he wrapped his arm around the teenager's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He knew it would be less nerving on him if he could hide his face from view and he facilitated the action easily.

He honestly wondered at times what profession his boy would go into. Evan he could easily envision as an auror, or even a politician given his charismatic nature. The wizarding world certainly expected it from him. But Harry? Where would his shy scholarly boy fit in? Harry could certainly study unhindered for the rest of his days that was for certain. Sirius had named him his heir after all, and it was not as if James would not provide an inheritance for his younger son like pureblood families customarily did, passing it all to the first born male. However, would Harry pursue a scholarly life or was there a yet unmentioned career that he had his eyes on? It was a conversation for another day.

"I-is big brother mad at me?" Harry all but whispered; his eyes drifting close when he felt his father tense for a second before he slowly relaxed, his hold on him tightening marginally.

"Why do you think that my son?"

Harry squirmed lightly as the thoughts that had plagued him for the last few days rose to the surface. He was a forgiving soul, and with the aid of the healers and family had long ago accepted what had been done to him and was willing to move on. With the final dampener removed, Harry had logically deciphered his emotions and the healers were pleased with the progress he had made. He was no longer obligated to have the treatments, and in a last word of comfort to the Potters, Healer Madison assured them that the titles he was using would fade away with time.

Evan was returning from Hogwarts in a little under a week, and while his parents worried at how he would react to Evan's return, Harry was more concerned with what his brother had to say to him. His brother's letters had grown increasingly short in the past month or so, and logically, Harry knew that it was the OWL examinations they were both undertaking that was the cause of it. However, a part of him, that insecure aspect to his nature, wondered if he had pushed his brother away with his reluctant attitude. He pondered if he should have mailed one of those letters carefully stored away, or at least have informed him that what he wanted to tell him could never be said properly through parchment and quill and that he wanted, in person, to finally and formally accept his brother's apology.

What if Evan had given him up as a lost hope and was no longer interested in him? Labelled him a complete nuisance only to be tolerated for the few years it took them to reach adulthood and move on to their own separate lives. It was those fears, which suddenly proved too much for him on this windless afternoon that had sent him indoors to his father, home on vacation, for reassurance. James never lied to him, and unlike his mother would tell him the truth bluntly, not cushioned in a way to spare his feelings.

"I haven't – I never replied. What if it's too late Papa?" he whispered in a small voice. "What if I've completely lost him to Ron?"

The name surprised James, more so the fact that Evan had not told Harry about his status with his friends. Had he been afraid to mention their names? The Potter patriarch knew that it was not his right to reveal such information and so he talked around it. "I can honestly tell you Harry," he said instead, moving his hand to tip Harry's face upwards so that he could stare into his eyes and gauge his reaction, "that Evan will never allow others to come between you all. Again," he hastened to add. "Evan misses you terribly Harry and he wants to make things right between you. He doesn't hate you, he never has. Most likely he is afraid that it is you who hates him."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "I don't hate him Papa! I don't. What he did hurt but I never hated him. I miss him too."

"So why the distance little one?" he prodded gently, rubbing his back to keep him calm.

"I-I," he stammered before trying again. "I wanted to pay him back, make him hurt like he did me. But then it just became easier to ignore him, almost like a second nature. But when he left, I felt so lonely. I'm used to not really talking to him anymore, but – you know, he was still _there_. But when he left, I felt so _alone_, and then I got angry."

"Why the anger?"

"Because – Papa, it was so _hard_ to function without talking to him. Do you understand how much effort that took? Especially with him only watching me like that. And he did it for years Papa!"

James slowly released the boy as his voice rose, anger lacing his tone. He said nothing as his son built himself into a rant.

"How could he forgotten me Papa? Everyday, for _years_ he went about fine with his friends while I was alone because of him. Everyone expects me to be like Evan but I'm not! Weasley and Granger came as close to him as I could ever be. Weasley, athletic and boisterous, Granger bossy and bookish. They both had enough similarities with Evan that no-one questioned their association. They were the golden trio, they could do no wrong.

"And what was I? Black sheep Potter, the nerdish freak that nobody liked. No matter what I did it, wasn't good enough. I played quidditch, I got yelled at and insulted the most no matter that I was the _best_. I got house points everyday but did anyone care? No! Because I was just trying to upstage Evan! Stupid Potter should know his place and let his brother have all the glory. As if I was wrong for being smart. What should I have done, gotten straight Ts? And then what would I be? The Potter ignoramus?

"I never said anything Papa, never, because Evan loved Hogwarts and I wanted everything to be perfect for him. This year at home, this was my best year ever because nobody insulted me for wanting to read, nobody started rumours because I rather be in the library that watch a quidditch match! And yet through it all I kept thinking about Evan. How is he? Is he keeping up with the work? Any real competition for him among the chasers? Everyday I wonder how he is, and yet never once did he ever pull me aside in school, not for two minutes to find out how I was doing.

"How could he? When did he forget me and why? What did I do to make him ignore me like that? When did he loose his trust in me Papa and why? Am I wrong for hiding away? Was it my fault that the only person who likes me in Hogwarts is the person just as much an outcast as me? I don't care, I wouldn't care if I had gone through the seven years friendless as long as I knew that Evan was besides me. And he wasn't! He thought I was evil just like everybody else.

"He hurt me Dad, it hurt so much and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate him. He's my big brother, I love him. Why didn't he trust me? Why did he abandon me Dad? I want my big brother back!"

The change in title was not lost on James even as he pulled his boy forward into a strong embrace, allowing the teenager, anger now spent to cry against his chest while he rocked him. He raised liquid brown eyes to Lily, who had flooed in somewhere in the middle of Harry's rant and had stood there motionlessly as she listened to him speak with more emotion than he had ever managed since that dreadful night. And when, James beckoned her forward, she flew across the room and joined them on the couch, pressing a hand against Harry's back. The teenager stiffened, and slowly disengaged from his father to turn to her.

"Mom?" was all he managed before he launched himself at her, allowing her to fuss and coo over him while he spent the last of his emotions before falling asleep with his head cushioned against her, letting her soft hands wipe away his tears.

The Potters sat there silently for a long time, both of them keeping watch over their youngest child. When she was certain he would not wake Lily spoke to James.

"He called you Dad," she pointed out, a lilt of hope to her words.

"And you Mom," James added, a small smile on his face as he reached down to stroke through messy dark hair much like his own. "Is he back now, _our _Harry?"

"I think so," she said tentatively after looking down at him for a minute. "James?"

"Yes my love?" he asked as he shifted closure so that he could stroke her cheek.

"Do you think that he and Evan – will they be okay?" she inquired. "I-I don't think I can handle another summer like last year."

"I don't think I can either," he admitted. "But, we can only hope so. I think they will, but then again, things can happen. We can only wait and see."

"That's what scares me."

oOoOoOoOo

"Evan's coming home today," Harry told the squirrel a little distance away from him, contentedly nibbling on the offering Harry had thrown her way. It could just have been his imagination, but Harry was positive the animal's nose gave a little twitch, inviting further conversation. Whether it did or not, Harry continued speaking regardless.

"Mom and Dad are getting him. The train should almost be at the station by now. They asked me if I wanted to come, but I said no. Why? Well, no doubt Granger and Weasley will be flanking him and I really don't want to see them. What? No, I'm not jealous of them. They're much more suited to Evan than I am. But, they're not the only reason I didn't want to go. What would I tell him? It's not like we've been speaking. What would I do? Do I hug him or shake his hand or do I do that little nod thing Malfoy does with his father?"

"That nod thing would have earned you a backhand to the head," a wry voice stated.

Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected voice, and as he rolled over from his stomach, he saw Evan standing only a few feet from him, that half-grin he customarily wore on his face. However, despite the tilt to his mouth, there was a hesitancy in his eyes that was largely unsuitable for him Harry thought.

"Some things never change huh?" Evan asked as he crossed the remaining distance and dropped easily down in front of Harry, loosening his Gryffindor tie as he spoke and throwing it noncholantly away. "Every time I upset you about something you always come here beneath this tree and talk to the wildlife," he finished with a vague wave to the squirrel still chewing merrily away. "What was it last time? A robin?"

The light tone Evan used eased Harry's nerves and he replied in an almost normal tone.

"The robin was when we were nine and you wouldn't let me help you finish the Gringott's model. Last time was a rabbit – "

"When I hid your books so you would play Quidditch with me. When was that?"

"Christmas, first year," Harry responded, eying his older brother carefully. He really had not expected the anticipated conversation with Evan to go like this. Nevertheless, he let his brother take the lead, knowing that they would eventually get to the crux of the matter.

The redhead rocked backwards slightly, putting his hands behind him firmly on the soft grass to balance himself as he looked upwards at the sky through the tree leaves. A minute passed in silence, the only sounds the rustling of the tree leaves and the muted chewing of the squirrel.

"And what was it last summer?" Evan asked softly, his question so soft Harry almost missed it.

"I-" A sudden chill ran through the younger Potter's spine as the memory of that night rose to him.

oOoOoOoOo

_Harry never waited around to see his brother's reaction to his birthday present. Instead, overwhelmed, he raced from the room before anyone could try to stop it. He moved automatically, his mind completely wrapped around his brother's betrayal so that his feet led him at will. He didn't notice when he left the confines of the house, only knew that he had reached his safe-haven, this ancient oak whom he had more than once spilled his heart too when his tripped over his own feet, his landing thankfully cushioned by the soft grass._

_He hadn't thought to rise and instead laid there face down on the cold summer night, watering the grass with his tears as he felt his world fall apart. How long he remained there was unknown as the night's incident replayed continuously, the pain escalating, building until he was fairly suffocating in it, unable to do anything about it._

_The environment reacted to his thoughts, his magic lashing out causing the oak's branches to sway as if whipped by hurricane force winds. And yet, the pain remained constant, threatening to drive him over the edge of some unknown abiss. He couldn't handle it and from the core of his being Harry wished for an end to all the pain, all the suffering he had endured. And then in a moment, a mere minute before his mother, having only now remembered this little haven of his arrived, his magic turned inwards, separating himself from everything hurtful, creating a clear divide between him and reality and the one thing that threatened to tear him apart._

_A brother's betrayal._

oOoOoOoOo

Harry swallowed deeply. "I didn't have time to call one," he murmured, his eyes carefully averted. "Mom came before that."

"Should have been me," was all the redhead said. There was another long pause before Evan spoke again. "Harry?"

"Yes Evan?" Harry replied sensing a shift in his brother's demeanour although outwardly his facial expression remained the same. His eyes were still firmly cast upwards as well.

"Can I- will you let me explain?"

"I know what happened Evan," Harry sighed. "I understand why you did it, I don't like it, but still I understand."

"That's true," he agreed, knowing that he had poured his heart out more than once in the past few months. "Then, will you explain?"

"Hm?" Harry said, almost absently as he multiplied the oat the squirrel was nibbling on, a flicker of a smile entering his eyes when it sent him a grateful look. Poor thing was a runt, it could use all the help it could get to survive.

"Talk to me, I want to know everything you felt. Make me understand."

So Harry did, restating everything he had written in his letters and what he had told his father. And Evan listened unmoving. The clouds drifted by slowly and other than the rustling wind, only Harry's voice interrupted the silence. Until finally there was nothing left to say so Harry fell quiet. When Evan made no immediate move to reply, Harry finally tore his eyes away from the squirrel he had focussed on the entire time, and felt a small pang at the tears running down Evan's face. Silent tears that dripped down unto his shirt. Tears that didn't need shedding, Harry thought, not even noticing that his own cheeks were damp from his remembrance. Without a word he leaned across, drawing a flinch from his older brother as he carefully brushed away the tears. When he was satisfied he moved away, only now dabbing at his own.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Evan asked eventually, his voice uncertain. "For everything I've done to you?"

He had thought long and hard about what he would say to his twin once he reached on the platform. He had been ready to lay it all on the line, openly beg his forgiveness right there at the station, no doubt humiliating himself, but it was a risk he would take if it would prove to his twin how sorry he was. The last year had been his hardest, every day it struck him just how much his brother had meant to him.

Even though their contact with each other had been limited while at school, it was only with him gone that Evan realised just how much he had unconsciously kept an eye on Harry. Several times in the hall, in between bites, his eyes would drift to the Ravenclaw table and he would feel a small pang as they settled on a particular spot before he remembered Harry was at home. And then, the times he was in the library, his eyes always went to a table tucked away in a corner of the library, only now recognising that it was the spot Harry favoured.

That fact was mildly reassuring to the redhead. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had always kept an eye out for his brother, unconsciously noting his state. He had little doubt that during Harry's younger years, if someone had been harassing Harry during one of his little surveillances, he would have knocked them flat. Harry had been right, he had heard all the rumours surrounding his brother, but foolishly, he had somehow let himself believe that Harry did not know of them.

He certainly appeared untroubled at the times Evan spotted him and the few times he had seen him looking even slightly melancholy, he had a pile of books with him, leading him to believe that it was just some assignment troubling him. And then there was always Ron dragging him away so that his attention wavered from his twin. But most importantly, there was always the little reassuring voice in the back of his head that his twin would come to him if anything was wrong.

That little voice failed to remind him of their first year Christmas when his parents had been forced to open his eyes to his neglect of Harry. How could he have forgotten that Harry would not want to be a bother to him? And just where had that notion come from anyway, he thought darkly. Harry certainly had never been shy to talk to him pre-Hogwarts. If someone had planted that notion in his mind, he frowned; he would earn himself a good few more detentions come sixth year.

However, all of those carefully planned words of his had faded when he walked out of the train with Neville and more surprisingly, Luna Lovegood (he could actually appreciate why Harry was friends with the girl. She certainly lived in her own universe but she was good company) and found only his parents waiting for him. James was making a general nuisance of himself by yelling and waving madly while a slightly embarrassed Lily (she after all had years of experience with his antics and had long become shame-proof) only raised an eyebrow at his companions before greeting them warmly.

While his mother went off for a word with Molly Weasley, his father had explained that Harry had decided against coming, but no it was not necessarily a bad thing. Without going into much details James assured him that Harry held no antagonism towards him and, once his mother returned, they apparated home. Harry had not been in the receiving room, nor could he find him in his bedroom.

It was then that he remembered this place and without bothering to change had come here, as he had so many times throughout the years when he had pushed his little brother too far. And as expected, Harry was there, holding a one-sided conversation while his feet pumped idly behind him. As always, he never heard him approach until he spoke. Evan could only hope that this conversation would end as all others had, with Harry forgiving him and them moving on. Wanting to move towards that, he had asked his question.

"Can you ever forgive me Harry?" he asked again, gathering all his Gryffindor courage as he turned his head to look at the person besides him.

Different emotions were flitting across his twin's face and the teenager took so long to respond that Evan honestly feared that he would say no. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip at that thought and unwillingly he felt his eyes stinging, the precursor to more tears undoubtedly. Harry would reject him he realised, had already decided to but simply had no way of expressing the words. He should just spare him the trouble, he told himself and found himself trying to unclench a suddenly knotted throat to say the words. But then, Harry beat him to it.

Harry hugged him, throwing himself at him with a force that dislodged him, sending them both tumbling down to the grassy earth while the squirrel twittered angrily before running away, throwing one last glare at the humans. The breath was knocked out of the redhead, but seconds later he found that he could care less when Harry raised his head up, looking at him with shimmering emerald eyes. And that is when Evan realised no words were necessary. Harry's eyes were answer enough.

All the emotions, the words he needed to hear were reflected in that gaze and undoubtedly, the same was true with his. In Harry's eyes, he read what he had gone through the past year. The pain and hurt; the wariness, anger and fears; and finally and most importantly, forgiveness and love.

Above him, Harry was doing the same thing, his heartache dissipating at what he discerned from his brother's warm gaze. There was horror and sorrow; flashes of agony and regret; hope, melancholy, but most importantly; happiness and love.

And with those speaking looks, a year of suffering on both their parts faded away and for the first time, they were at peace. Suddenly above them came the cry of a bird and the moment passed. Both of them looked up, twin smiles broadening on their faces at the sight of a robin nestling comfortably on a branch. Harry looked back down at the soft chuckle coming from below him.

"What?" he asked softly, a sparkle in his eyes.

"When do you think the rabbit and squirrel will be here? Well the rabbit. Mr. Squirrel seems to have left us."

The nonsensical statement drew a snicker from Harry and he playfully swatted his twin before rolling off him. "Don't be daft Evan Potter!" he mock-growled waggling a finger as him as his twin straightened.

"Daft?" he gasped, "I will have you know that this daft Potter topped the year!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Seeing the seriousness in his twin's expression he asked, "What?"

A playful smirk pulled at Evan's mouth at the light-hearted banter. "Hey, someone had to make sure that the Potter name stayed on top. And will you stop gaping. I am smart you know!"

"I know that Ev, but Weasley always distracted you," Harry said softly, finally able to say the name without a twinge. "And what about Granger, I'm sure she nagged you about it."

Evan's brows furrowed for a moment. "She threw quite a fit actually," he said thoughtfully, "I was certain to make it known who beat her. As for Weasley, let's just say he isn't much of a distraction anymore."

"What?" Harry all but shouted. "When did that happen?"

"When I realised that my so called friends were not quite what I believed them to be. Real friends would have accepted me for who I am. And I am more than anything else, a big brother."

Harry didn't know how to reply to that, his feelings for his twin increasing. Evan had broken off friendships spanning their entire time at Hogwarts for him? His smile grew slightly tendered as he closed the distance between them.

"No one is ever, _ever_ coming between us again Harry," the twin continued, not seeing Harry move closer. "Family above all else. We Potters have to stick toge- what are you a girl?" he ended, grumbling as Harry wove his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Brothers don't hug."

"Then you're a girl too," Harry pointed out, causing his twin's arms to squeeze tighter in retribution. "Besides who made that rule? The same wizard who said boys can't cry? Cuz Ev, I hate to tell you - but you're quite the crybaby when you want to be."

The elder brother growled. "Looking in a mirror are we Harry? That title belongs to you."

"Nope," he chuckled as he moved away, seeing the glint building in his brother's eyes, a glint that usually spelt disaster for him. "I'm pretty sure you're the boy-who-cried."

"Shut up you," Evan warned playfully as he moved into a crouch.

"Make me-" Harry dared him, edging away.

"Fine! I do so love kicking your butt wrestling anyway," he said waggling his eyebrows as he lurched forward. Harry, well prepared managed to squirm out of way and was off.

He threw his head back on a loud laugh as he swiftly changed paths, only to find that his brother had anticipated the move and was now quickly gaining on him. This was how it was meant to be. He and Evan, teasing and goading each other, talking about anything and everything, rough housing like this (no matter how much he detested the taste of dirt and grass) and simply enjoying themselves as all brothers should. And when their game turned indoors and their parents found themselves knocked over by twin fifteen year olds who threw apologies over their shoulders even as they stampeded up the stairs only to run back down minutes later and head back into the yard, they could not help but agree.

oOoOoOoOo

As Lily and James Potter stood in the arch of the back door, overlooking their sons, their eyes sparkled with happiness at the scene. Their family was reunited, their sons once again on good terms and undoubtedly closer than ever before.

"This is how it should be," Lily sighed happily as Evan and Harry paused and turned to them, shouting for them to join them.

Grabbing his wife's hand, James led her into the yard to join them, throwing her the roughish-smile she so loved. "Indeed it is," he agreed as they came alongside their sons, Lily with Harry, he with Evan. And so the Potters spent the remainder of the day in their yard, reaffirming their familial bonds.

Time would pass and eventually the Potter twins would find their own paths in life, paths that would either keep them together or lead them along different roads. But one thing was certain, no matter what the future held for the twins, the love each brother held for each other would never grow cold. For family came above all else; after all it was the Potter family motto.

The End.

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
